


The Force shall set her free

by Is_Olivia_even_a_person



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Visions, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, One Shot, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Sad Ending, Sith Rey, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Olivia_even_a_person/pseuds/Is_Olivia_even_a_person
Summary: She can’t go back. She has done unforgivable things in his name. Her decision is made. Her side is chosen.Through victory her chains are broken.The Force shall set her free from her pain
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	The Force shall set her free

A dark figure emerges from the somber and looming shadows. The figure is striding through the remnants of the old Death Star, unfaced by the storm raging around her.  
Rain is lashing down relentlessly, lightning bolts of an enormous power are striking down and the sea is wild;  
waves of an immense size are crashing against the Death Star, tearing on the crumbling ruins.

The dark-hooded figures stops. Her face is hidden beneath a black cloak.  
A wave of an unimaginably size is about to crash down on her. Hands outstretched, the wave crumbles and dissolves into a drizzle of water. 

She continues her way as if nothing has happened. 

She was here once before on a quest for something different, something that has no worth for her anymore.  
In the end she had only found a piece of herself that had been buried deep down in her soul.  
A piece of herself that had scared her. A piece of herself that she is embracing now.  
She is here to unleash her power on the unforgiving galaxy…. 

Her pace doesn’t slow down even when she passes the spot where two powerful force-users, one of the light succumbing to her darkness and one of the dark returning to the light within him, had fought against each other.  
Their souls inseparably connected and being one in the Force. She can still feel their presence lingering in the Force, faint but unmistakable. 

Fastening her pace she finally arrives at her destination.  
The place she has dreaded for so long, her last connection to him.  
The ruins of the Death Star are ending here.  
The rough sea is raging on far beneath her. One wrong step would seal her fate of an untimely death…. 

Still hidden by her dark hood and everlasting rain she falls down on her knees.  
She can feel his presence in the Force stronger than ever before.  
The place where he made a choice. Where he returned to the light and left behind the mask of his darkness.  
The gaping hole in her chest aches, her breathe hitches and she is overtaken by the intensity of the Force swirling around her. 

Panting she concentrates on her excruciating pain and burning anger in her chest she had to endure too many days.  
She gains her strength again nurturing her pain and suffering. Peace is a lie, there is only passion burning inside her. 

She stands up, stretching her hand out above the raging sea. The rain has turned into a faint drizzle and the wind yanks her hood from her head.  
The wind is tearing on her brown hair and her eyes are closed in concentration. The air around her is charged, a lightning strikes and illuminates the sky, the Force is out of balance.  
Through passion she gains strength. 

It takes a few moments before the lightsaber is summoned from the depth of the raging ocean.  
Effortlessly it flies into her hand, as if it always belonged her.  
Its cracked kyber crystal used to belong to an remarkable force-user claimed by the light and the dark since his birth.  
Now gone it belongs to her, his other half in the Force. 

Rey opens her eyes, hatred and anger burning in them.  
Once they were hazel, now they are glowing faintly yellow.  
She ignites the cross-guarded lightsaber with a wicked grin, her face bathed in a red light.  
Through strength she gains power. 

She knows what she has to do. The galaxy has taken everything she once loved from her.  
Only endless suffering and pain had been brought to her in her life.  
When she had finally found her other half, he was cruelly ripped away from her leaving her shattered behind.  
She is seeking her revenge. She has suffered enough.  
Through power she gains victory. 

She can’t go back. She has done unforgivable things in his name. Her decision is made. Her side is chosen. 

Through victory her chains are broken. 

The Force shall set her free from her pain. 

__________ 

Rey is falling. She is surrounded by impenetrable darkness, her mind is swirling. Her pain is gone even though it shouldn’t be…. 

Her lightsaber falls with a clatter to the ground.  
Rey tumbles and collapses to the ground. Everything fades around her, as if she is pulled away from the realm of the living. 

She is dying…. She realizes without shock.

Relief surges through her. She has saved her friends and Palpatine is gone…. She doesn’t regret it, she would gladly give her life to save her friends. 

Her last thoughts are about him. How he came back for her…. She clearly remembers his face full of hope and freed from his burden when he had appeared to her through the bond.  
His little nod reassuring that everything is going to be alright. Him lifting his mother’s lightsaber at the same time as her and facing Palpatine together.  
Their connection felt like coming home and she knew that she wasn’t alone anymore….  
In her last moment of awareness she hopes that he is alive, he must be…. And then she is gone. 

Rey’s eyes flicker open. Warmth returns to her body. She feels a hand on her stomach, instinctively she is grabbing it and squeezing it softly.

Her mind is still a haze. Her vision is a blur. Where is she? Slowly she sits up and finds herself sitting in Ben‘s lap, his arms slung around her.  
He is holding her, clinging to her desperately and his face full of fear and despair.  
Her memories are rushing back and hitting Rey with pain, death and destruction, but also hope and love. 

She remembers… Ben came back for her. He has saved her…. She has died, but he had brought her back.  
Rey smiles, realizing what he has done. Her face lights up while Ben stares at her with awe.  
She whispers his name full of excitement. "Ben“ her heart aches of happiness.  
She feels his relief and happiness radiating painfully strong through their bond. 

Without thinking Rey leans forward and captures her lips on his. She feels him grin against her lips. His mouth is soft, just like she has imagined it. 

Everything around them is hell. People are dying, people are drowning in fear and desperation.  
Rey feels their deaths, from both sides of the war. The lines blur – Exegol or even the entire galaxy is turning into hell. 

Pain surges through her body even though he had healed most of her severe injuries.  
She can feel his pain too, drowning out her own.  
His body is broken, but his mind is full of relief and happiness that they had finally found each other. 

Rey has seen so much bad, so much suffering, but everything fades away during their kiss. She feels his hand gripping her hair gently and his smile against her lips.  
It feels so right, she feels whole again… like it should have always been like this. 

_"I’m sorry, Rey“_ a whisper through their bond. She knows what he is talking about. She can feel it.  
His body is broken.  
His life force pulsing through her veins, her heart beating and lungs breathing because of him. 

He is fading, slowly slipping away. 

They break apart, still lingering on their kiss.  
Desperately Rey touches his face with her hand, tracing his dimples as he smiles for her.  
The first time and last time she will see him smile, she realizes.

She feels his life leaving his body and she realizes she can’t handle losing him, can’t bear the thought of living in a galaxy without him.  
They had just found each other and he is being ripped away from her already. She pleads for help, tears streaming down her face. 

"Please, how do I stop this. Ben, I can’t lose you.I can’t“ … and everything fades away. 

___________

Rey gasps. The first thing she notices is the Force humming peacefully. Everything seems at balance.  
She is alone, no other life-force is near. She can’t be on Exegol anymore.  
Her eyes are still closed and a soft breeze is tucking on her hair. This must be a force vision she realizes and opens her eyes, curious and frightened of what is waiting for her. 

Rey finds herself on a desolate planet, its two suns are about to set and a soft breeze is playing with her hair she finally decided to let down.  
She is holding a lightsaber she has never seen before in her hand. The hilt reminds her of her old staff. _Of course. It’s mine._

With a loud hum she ignites her lightsaber. It flickers from blue to green to yellow. She stares at the yellow glowing blade in awe. 

Suddenly she feels a familiar nudge in the Force. _Ben_.  
She turns her around, her eyes widen. Ben is standing close to her. This can’t be.  
He is dying on Exegol right now, but he is here in her vision, alive and smiling at her. 

He is wearing different clothes, light brown instead of the usual black.  
His hair is longer and his face looks years younger… the burden of the dark side lifted from him. 

He beams at her. "It’s been two weeks since the Force connected us for the last time.“  
He nods at her lightsaber. "Did you finish the construction of your lightsaber?“  
Rey just stares at him, before she quickly mumbles an answer. "Yeah, I finished it two days ago.... the blade is yellow. Do you want to see?“ She can’t hide her pride in her voice. 

Ben nods and she ignites her lightsaber.  
She should have constructed one by herself much earlier.  
Ben’s eyes widen while he examines it.  
"Impressive“ he murmures. "Beautifully done…“  
Rey just smiles and blushes. 

"What about you? Do you consider building a new one….“ She stumbles over her words.  
Ben tilts his head, thinking. "Not yet… I’ll wait some time until the dark side doesn’t claim me back anymore." 

"Sometimes I’m still struggling…“ he doesn’t finish his sentence, but Rey knows what he is talking about. Nightmares and regret are still hauting him on bad days and at night. 

"But I’d love to build one with your help“ he adds quietly. Rey takes his hand and squeezes it. "Of course, Ben.“  
They stay quiet for a moment. It feels right to be here together. She craves to be close to him, even when it’s only a vision. 

Her heart aches and she whispers "I missed you.“ Ben turns his head, his eyes turning soft. He pulls her closer into his arms. Rey immediately melts against him. He is warm and soft. She can feel his steady heartbeat. 

They stay in each other’s arm for a while, watching two suns set on the horizon of a desolate planet. 

Rey bolts upright, panting heavily. Her heart is racing in her chest. Feelings of suffocating loneliness and despair make her cringe in pain.  
She remembers dreaming…. Reliving the horrors of Exegol and her heart shattering in pieces. 

This time Rey finds herself in a dark room on what is seemingly her bed. Her bedsheets are crumbled from her tossing around while being caught in a nightmare.  
The room is quiet small, probably only meant to stay in for a short time. 

The door opens slowly and she recognizes the curve of his face in an instant. „Are you ok?“ Ben asks, his voice even deeper than usual and sleep-drugged.  
His dark hair is a wavy mess and he tries to stiffle a yawn.  
"I felt your pain through the bond…“ he comes in and closes the door. 

"It’s…I’m good“ Rey croaks, still shaken by her nightmare.  
Ben sits next to her. The bed crumbles under his weight. 

"Nightmares again?“ Rey nods, meeting his worried gaze.  
"Do you want to talk about it?“ She just shakes her head. She isn’t ready. Yet. 

Ben just nods understandingly. He knows what she is going through…. Having had voices in his head and struggling with nightmares in his sleep for his entire life. 

Suddenly Rey realizes how dry her throat is. Water would be nice…  
Ben just stands up and brings her a glass of water from the other side of her room. She must have projected her thoughts through their bond.  
"Thanks“ she smiles and their hands touch for a brief second when he hands her the glass.  
Her breath hitches, but he doesn’t seem to notice. 

Rey calms down while she takes some sips. She feels safe and calm in his presence. She wants to be close to him, wants him to take her in his arms, wants him to kiss her…. She blushes. 

She just doesn’t want to be alone….  
she still remembers his words of consolation in another sleepless night on Ahch-To in what seems like a life time ago. 

Taking up all her courage she asks quietly „Can you stay with me tonight?“ He looks at her eyes, his eyes widen.  
2Of course.“ She smiles shyly and sends him silent thank you through their bond. 

_"I just don’t want to be alone…“_ she thinks more to herself, but Ben’s answer echoes in her head. _"You’re not alone. You never have to be again.“_

Rey’s heart is aching. She takes his hand and draws him closer into a tight hug. She nuzzles her head into his should and breathes in his smell. "I’m so glad that you’re here…“ it’s almost a whisper, Ben hears her nonetheless. 

Tonight Rey falls asleep in Ben’s arms. He is holding her gently, spending her some warmth while Rey calms down and melts into his strong body and soft sweater.  
She decides that his arms are her favorite place in the whole galaxy. The only place she feels safe.

"Why are you avoiding me?“ Rey asks, trying not to sound too angry. Ben looks up, surprised. He didn’t expect her to find him here.  
He looks away, his chest hurting. "I didn’t avoid you. I was busy…“ his voice wavers and Rey supresses the urge to roll her eyes.  
"You’re bad liar, Ben Solo.“ 

Ben stays quiet, avoiding her gaze. "Talk to me. What’s wrong?“ Rey sits down next to him. His gaze flickers to her for a short glimpse. She can feel his pain radiating through the bond. 

"We should stop talking to each other“ he chokes out.  
Rey just stares at him, unable to register what he just said. "What?! I don’t understand…“ she tries to be calm. 

Ben doesn’t look at her. "It doesn’t work. We shouldn’t be seeing each other...“ his voice is cold unlike she has ever heard before. 

"Why?“ Rey tries to keep her voice steady, but fails miserably.

"You should stay away from me“ he offers again.  
"Tell me the real reason“ she snaps, tears are forming in her eyes. 

"It doesn’t work… Don’t you see how people stare at us? How your friends act different around you since … you know.“ 

Rey watches him closely, realizing what this is about.  
"So that‘s what this is about? What other people think about us?“  
Ben slowly meets her gaze and nods. 

"You shouldn’t have to be with me… just because the Force connected us. You deserve happiness… you deserve someone that makes you happy and can offer you the life you deserve.“ 

He looks away, seemingly ashamed. Rey can clearly hear the unspoken words. _You deserve somebody better than me._

Rey just shakes her head. "Ben Solo, sometimes you’re really stupid.“ He frowns.  
She comes closer and takes his hand. 

"There is only one person I would want and who would make me happy and that’s you. Just you. That’s enough.“  
Ben looks at their intertwined hands, still struggling. 

"Why, Rey? I’m such a mess… I’ve made so many bad decisions. I did unforgivable things…“ his voice breaks.  
His face is full of pain. "You deserve better.“ 

"Don’t you think I can decide for myself what and who I deserve… who I want. You did make many mistakes“ he flinches "but you chose to fight against the darkness that tormented you for so long. Every day you choose to be a better person trying to atone for your mistakes and that’s enough for me.“ 

Ben is quiet. There is still pain in his eyes. "I still don’t understand why you would want to be in a relationship with me.“ He runs his hand through his hair. 

Rey squeezes his hand. "Isn’t that obvious? I love you“ she replies quietly.  
He looks up, surprise in his eyes.  
Then he smiles and draws her into a kiss, their argument completely forgotten. 

Rey is curled up at his side, her head lying on his chest and one arm slung around her to keep her close to him.  
They are lying together in a big hammock on one of those warm, long summer evenings.  
Sunlight is dancing over her face and it smells like summer. Freshly cut grass and wildflowers blooming. 

Ben is lazily combing through her hair. He is gently rocking their hammock back and forth while he is humming a sweet melody. A child’s melody from Alderaan his mother must have taught him and have sung to him as a child. 

Rey turns and smiles at the sight of a baby tucked on Ben’s chest. _Their daughter._  
Her tiny hand is wrapped around Ben’s fingers, and she is sucking on her thumb contently.  
Rey watches her closely, her heart aching of happiness.  
Their daughter has soft and hazel eyes just like her. Her hair is dark and wavy. She has big ears like her father. It’s adorable. She is about to fall asleep, safely tucked into her father’s chest. 

Rey melts against Ben and sighs contently. Only their heartbeats and a breeze rustling through the trees disturb the silence. The Force is humming between them.  
She has a family of her own, she never would have dared to even dream about it years ago…. 

Rey wakes in a bed this time. She can hear muffled voices through the door of her room. She gets up, not bothering to smooth her hair and clothes she has slept in. 

Nausea hits her out of nowhere and Rey finds herself running to the bathroom in no time before she throws up.  
After a painful while spent in the bathroom she feels better again and she decides to find out whom these voices belong to. 

Curiosity stikes and she follows the voices. She hears them clearer now and can definitely make out Ben’s voice … and Rose’s voice she wonders.  
Their voices are leading her outside.  
Warmth and sunshine are welcoming there. She squints her eyes against the sun and leans against the door frame. 

Rey recognizes the garden from her last vision. Them and their child in a hammock. It must be summer.  
Blooming wildflowers are silently swaying in a mild breeze and blue butterflies are dancing through the air. 

Rey, however, watches the scene unfold on their small breakfast table with wonder. She finds Ben sitting next to a exuberantly joyful Rose.  
They are clearly having breakfast while being immersed in a conversation. They look like they are comfortable with each other …. Like _best friends_ she thinks. 

"Hey, look who finally decided to join us“ Ben teases her.  
He gets up and presses a short kiss on her forehead.  
"Morning, sweetheart“ he murmures into her hair.  
"How are you feeling? Morning sickness again?“ there is worry in his voice. 

Rey just tilts her head and nods "It’s fine.“ She gives him a smile and returns his kiss before sitting down next to Rose. 

Ben disappears into what is seemingly their house, mumbling something about looking after their daughter.  
Rey nods and turns to Rose with a smile.  
"Good morning, long time no seen. When did you arrive?“  
"This morning actually. It’s good to see you guys again.“  
Rose smiles and squeezes her hand.  
"I totally understand that you’re busy, but….“ she hesitates, stopping mid-sentence. 

"Are you coming to Finn and Poe’s wedding?“ she suddenly asks, brushing her hair back.  
"I know that Finn and Ben sometimes … still struggle with each other, but I’d love to … just spend time with you again. I miss our late night talks and silly sleep-overs.“  
Rose eyes her somewhat shyly. Rey has never seen her act like this. 

Slowly Rey nods. "Of course we’re coming. It took Finn and Poe long enough to admit their feelings for each other …. Sometimes it was almost painful to watch them dancing around each other all the time and eventually ending up hurting each other because they we’re scared of their feelings.“  
Rey sighs, shaking her head at the memory. 

Rose agrees, but something seems off. Rey can sense it clearly even without the help of the Force.  
Rey squeezes the hand of her friend "Hey, what’s wrong. You can tell me."  
Rose gives her a weak smile.  
"I just feel like I’m missing out… I, kriff I probably sound so pathetic, but seeing you finally having a family with a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter, and now Finn and Poe’s wedding… and I’m still alone. It’s hard sometimes.“  
She looks away. 

Rey just pulls her into a hug and whispers into her hair "Rose, you’ll find someone for sure. You’re such a wonderful person. Besides you’re not alone. You’re always welcome here.“  
Rey feels her friend nod, and squeezing her in a silent thank you.

They break apart and Rose smiles sheepishly at her.  
"So when did you plan on telling me that you’re pregnant again?“ Rey’s cheeks flush and she just shrugs. She never felt happier in her life before. 

Rey doesn’t have to open her eyes to know that she is in Ben’s arms again.He is carrying her somewhere. Her eyes flutter open.  
"Morning, sleepy head“ Ben hums with a smile in his face.

He is unshaved and his hair is messy. There are crinkles around his eyes that weren’t there before and she is sure she spots some grey strands in his usual black hair.  
"You’re old“ she murmures more to herself.  
Ben laughs "Well thanks. My own wife thinks I’m old…“  
He shakes his head. 

Ben slowly lets her down and Rey realizes that they are in the cockpit of the Falcon. He takes a seat next to her.  
"We’re jumping out of hyperspace in a few moments.“ 

"Where are we going?“ Rey asks taking a seat next to him.  
"It’s still a surprise..“ he concentrates, a grin tucking on his mouth and with a stutter they leave the hyperspace. 

With awe Rey watches a green marble appearing in the vast nothingness of space front of them.  
"Naboo“ she hears Ben’s voice. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart.“

Rey turns to him, a wide smile tucking on her lips. She climbs into her husband’s lap and runs her hands through soft hair. "Thank you“ she murmures before kissing him. 

Their kiss doesn’t last long since they are interrupted by two screaming girls running into the cockpit.  
Rey climbs from Ben’s lap and crouches down with a big smile on her face.  
She opens her arms and pulls her daughters into a tight hug. 

"Happy birthday, mum“ her oldest whispers into her ear and her heart aches of happiness while she squeezes them gently.  
This is what home feels like. 

Rey finds herself in a blooming garden this time. She recognizes the hammock and flowers immediately… it just seems like many years have passed.  
She hears a clear, high voice laughing with no doubt from a child and a dark, deep voice she knows too well. 

Ben appears at the door to their garden, the place they seemingly have settled down to.  
Rey is shocked when she sees Ben….  
He is old. His hair is white and his face full of wrinkles. 

The years have worn him down, but he still wears the same smile and soft eyes full of pride and love, only reserved for her. Rey looks down at her hands, to no surprise she finds many creases and wrinkles. 

A young girl comes running out of their house towards the hammock. She is so full of joy and youth.  
She reminds her so much of their daughter, the same eyes and freckles. _Her grandchild_ ….  
Rey realizes with awe before she turns to her husband.  
Tears are forming in her eyes.  
She can’t believe she would ever grow this old…. 

Ben is frowning at the sight of her tears and draws her into a hug. _"Sweetheart, what’s wrong?“_ his voice is gentle in her head.  
Rey just sobs and nuzzles in his neck. Even after all those years Ben’s arms are still her favorite place in the galaxy. 

_"I can’t believe we’ve grown old together. The best decision I’ve made in my life is spending it with you…“_  
They break apart, their hands intertwining.  
Ben is beaming at her. "Me too, Rey. I still love you like I have on the first day…“ his eyes are glistening and his voice is full of love… 

Suddenly the scenery fades away…  
Ben’s face dissolves and Rey desperately tries to cling to her vision. It’s too late he is gone.

When Rey opens her eyes again she is back on Ahch-To in a dark cave beneath the island. She was here once before in what seems like a life-time ago.  
So much has happened and so much has changed. She had never felt so alone….  
Rey remembers her despair vividly, and of course the night next to a fire place where she had caught the first glimpse of him behind the mask Snoke had created. 

Rey steps forward and touches the mirror-like wall with uncertainty. She didn’t get the answers she wanted once before….  
Somehow she knows it’s different this time. She thinks of Ben and whispers "Show me Ben Solo, my equal in the Force.“ 

Rey shivers in anticipation, her heart is racing. Movement behind the surface catches her eyes.  
A dark shadow appears and suddenly the surface begins to ripple.  
Startled Rey want to drop her hand, instead she is pulled through the now non-existing barrier and falls into darkness. 

She braves herself for an impact that never comes, instead she finds herself in a vast space with nothing but darkness surrounding her.  
In the distance she can make out a faint glowing.  
She shivers, but is not afraid. 

Relief surges through her when Ben appears in front of her.  
His hair is a mess and he is clearly injured. He is wearing the same black sweater like he has on Exegol. 

„Ben“ Rey breathes and steps forward. She raises her hand to touch him, but her hand just goes through him as if he wasn’t really there.  
Rey stumbles back, confused. Ben just watches her with sorrow on his face. 

Rey feels him fading in the Force. He is dying in her arms on Exegol right now. He is slowly slipping away….  
Rey realizes that the vision didn’t show her future, their future, instead it had shown what could have been her future. 

"You’re dying when this vision ends“ Rey chokes out, sobbing.  
It isn’t a question. Ben comes closer, his face full of sorrow.  
"Yes“ he just whispers. 

"Ben, you can’t leave… I need you“ Rey is sobbing now.  
She can’t keep calm. Tears are blurring her vision.  
"Why did you do it?“ She needs to know.

Ben slowly cups her cheeks with his hands. Rey shivers. He’s so cold, his life-force becoming fainter and fainter.  
He wipes her tears away and caresses her face. 

"I can’t live in a galaxy without you. There is only one thing I did right in my life and that’s you. You deserve to live a happy life. With your own family and friends. A life full of happiness and love.“ He pauses, he can’t keep his voice steady. 

"I‘d give my life for you every single time. I just wish I had realized it sooner… I just wish we would have had more time together.“ 

"Rey“ his voice is soft and his eyes are sad.  
„Live your life to the fullest. For my sake.“

"No, no, no“ She is shouting, her whole body trembling with each sob.  
"You told me that I’m not alone. Remember? I can’t lose you! I just found you…“ her voice is shaking with desperation. 

Ben just caresses her cheek and whispers "I will always be with you.“ 

_________ 

Rey is back on Exegol. She is watching Ben helplessly while he collapses to the ground.  
She doesn’t let go of his hand, grabbing it tightly.  
Her tears are drying, her heart aches. 

She watches him fade away and time is frozen. She clutches his sweater. He is gone… she can’t feel him in the Force anymore, she realizes with horror.  
Her mind is numb. There is only the gaping hole in her chest left where he was ripped away from her. 

The galaxy has taken everything from her.  
The Force had shown her what could have been her future.  
A life together with the other half of her soul and her own family, but everything vanished with him dying on the cold floors on Exegol. 

Anger and hate take over her heart. She can’t think straight.  
The excruciating pain in her chest is making her numb. She lifts her hand. Above her she can feel them all, the good and bad, and she takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tros as Rey's villain origin story .... 🤔
> 
> also after reading some comments ... this story was supposed to be more about the life Rey would have had with Ben than dark Rey .... anyway it still can be used as inspiration for a story about Rey turning to the darkside etc


End file.
